1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device to deliver a wireline tool to the bottom of a well. In particular, the present invention is directed to a device to deliver a wireline tool in a drill pipe or tubing string which is not vertical to the surface.
2. Prior Art
At the present time, a considerable amount of effort is being invested in horizontal drilling of oil and gas wells. Once a prospective drilling area is located, it is believed that horizontal drilling is a more effective way to locate oil and gas than repeated vertical drilling of wells.
During the drilling process, survey tools, logging tools, perforating guns, and other tools are periodically lowered into the drill pipe or tubing string and then removed. This is done at periodic intervals as the drilling progresses. These well tools are utilized for a number of purposes, including obtaining accurate information on the well bore and the formations exposed in the well bore.
It is also important to insert and remove the well tools quickly, since drilling is interrupted by this process. The cost of a drilling rig and personnel may be thousands of dollars, so it is advantageous to quickly insert and remove the drilling tool.
With a standard vertical well, the force of gravity draws the well tool downward in the drill pipe or tubing string. It has been found that when the well bore deviates beyond approximately 65 degrees from vertical with the earth's surface, gravity forces the survey or other tool against the wall of the drill pipe or tubing string and friction prevents its movement through the bore.
The prior art has illustrated using a fluid to pump a piece of equipment down into the well.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos. Patentee ______________________________________ 2,810,442 Tausch 3,020,955 Tausch 3,126,058 Yetman et al. 3,727,693 Tausch et al. 3,771,597 McGowen, Jr. 4,019,574 Mott 4,068,712 Stump 4,398,601 Schwendemann et al. ______________________________________
The Stump patent discloses a chemical spotting tool with extending seal cups to seal against fluid pressure. The tool provides a ball valve to allow fluid to pass through the tool, thereby releasing pressure. The tool may be pumped down the tubing by propelling fluid from a pump.
Mott discloses a safety valve on a running tool.
McGowen provides pump down well equipment having locomotives with the equipment having an outside diameter substantially equal to the inside diameter of the tubing.
Yetman et al. discloses a tool that may be pumped through well tubing wherein fluid is pumped down a tubing string to move the tool. Additionally, inlet fluid ports are provided.
Schwendemann et al. discloses a parking tool that may be pumped down into a well.
The Tausch patents (U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,442 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,693) disclose flexible tubular members that may be moved through tubing by attaching to a wireline and pumping or flowing fluid even when the tubing is not vertical.
Tausch (U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,955) provides a pair of a parallel tubing strings wherein a tubular extension member is pumped down or out of the string.
Nothing in the prior art discloses or suggests an apparatus to be used between a wireline and a well tool to deliver the well tool to the proper location in the drill pipe or tubing string.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide an apparatus to deliver a well tool to the proper location in the well even if the well bore is not vertical to the surface.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide an apparatus to deliver a well tool to the proper location in a well bore in an expeditious manner.